wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Aptekarzowa
__NOEDITSECTION__ Miasteczko B..., składające się z dwóch czy trzech krzywych ulic, pogrążone jest w głębokim śnie. W zastygłym powietrzu — cisza zupełna. Słychać tylko, jak gdzieś, pewnie za miastem, szczeka pies słabym, ochrypłym tenorem. Zbliża się świt. Wszystko już śpi od dawna. Nie śpi tylko młoda żona prowizora, właściciela apteki w B... Kładła się już trzy razy — ale nie wiadomo czemu, zasnąć nie może. Siedzi przy otwartym oknie w jednej koszuli i patrzy na ulicę. Jest jej duszno i nudno. Jest zła, taka zła, że aż się płakać chce — i również nie wiadomo dlaczego. Czuje w piersi jakiś kłębek, który od czasu do czasu podchodzi jej do gardła. O kilka kroków za nią, przytuliwszy się do ściany, chrapie smacznie jej mąż. Zgłodniała, poszła, wpiła mu się w czoło, ale on nawet tego nie czuje — uśmiecha się, bo roi we śnie, że wszyscy w mieście kaszlą i stale kupują u niego krople anyżowe. Nie można by go zbudzić teraz ani ukłuciem, ani strzelaniem z armat, ani pieszczotami. Apteka znajduje się na krańcu miasta i aptekarzowa ma rozległy widok na pole... Widzi jak powoli blednie wschodni kraniec nieba, jak potem zaczyna się rumienić, jakby od wielkiego pożaru. Niespodzianie spoza odległych krzaków wyłazi duża, szeroka twarz księżyca. Jest czerwony (w ogóle księżyc, kiedy wyłazi spoza krzaków, zawsze jest czymś zawstydzony). Nagle, śród ciszy nocnej, rozlegają się czyjeś kroki i brzęk ostróg. Słychać głosy. ...To oficerowie wracają do obozu — myśli aptekarzowa. Wkrótce ukazują się dwie postacie w białych oficerskich kitlach: jedna — wysoka i tłusta, druga — niższa i chudsza... Leniwie, krok za krokiem, wloką się wzdłuż parkanu i głośno rozmawiają. Zrównawszy się z apteką, obie postacie jeszcze więcej zwalniają kroku i patrzą na okna. — Pachnie apteką... — mówi cienki. — Rzeczywiście apteka! Ach, pamiętam... Byłem tu w zeszłym tygodniu, kupiłem oleju rycynowego. Jest tu aptekarz z kwaśną miną i oślą szczęką. To ci, bracie, szczęka! Taką właśnie Samson poraził Filistynów. — Tak... — mówi tłusty basem. — Śpi farmacja! I aptekarzowa śpi. Wiesz, Obtiosow, tu jest przystojna aptekarzowa. — Widziałem. Bardzo mi się podobała... Powiedzcie, doktorze, czy ona jest w stanie kochać tę oślą szczękę? — Nie, chyba nie kocha — wzdycha doktór, takim tonem, jakby żal mu było aptekarza. — Śpi sobie teraz za okienkiem. Co, Obtiosow? Leży z rozrzuconymi od gorąca ramionami... usteczka półotwarte... i nóżka zwisa z łóżka. Aptekarz, cymbał, nie zna się prawdopodobnie na tych skarbach. Dla niego, być może, kobieta czy butla z karbolem — to wszystko jedno! — Wiecie co, doktorze? — mówi oficer, zatrzymując się. — Zajdźmy do apteki i kupmy coś. Może aptekarzową zobaczymy. — Też pomysł — w nocy! — A co? Wszak oni i w nocy obowiązani są sprzedawać. — Niech będzie... Aptekarzowa, schowana za firanką, słyszy głośny dzwonek. Obejrzawszy się na męża, który wciąż chrapie i uśmiecha się, kobieta narzuca na siebie lekkie poranne ubranie, kładzie na bose nogi pantofle i biegnie do apteki. Za szklanymi drzwiami widać dwie postacie... Aptekarzowa wykręca lampę, śpieszy ku drzwiom i otwiera: już jej nie jest nudno i nie jest zła, nawet i nie chce się jej już płakać; tylko mocno bije serce. Wchodzi grubas doktór i cienki Obtiosow. Teraz można im się przyjrzeć. Brzuchaty, ociężały doktór ma śniadą cerę i brodę. Przy każdym ruchu trzeszczy na nim kitel i występuje pot. Oficer zaś jest rumiany, bez wąsów, ma w sobie coś kobiecego i jest giętki, jak szpicruta angielska. — Czego sobie panowie życzą? — zapytuje aptekarzowa, przytrzymując ubranie na piersiach. — Proszę... e-e-e — za piętnaście kopiejek pastylek miętowych. Aptekarzowa, nie śpiesząc się, bierze z półki słoik i zaczyna ważyć. Goście stoją nieruchomo i patrzą na jej plecy: doktór mruży oczy, jak syty kot, a porucznik jest pełen powagi. — Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby dama sprzedawała w aptece — mówi doktór. — Tu nie ma nic dziwnego... — odzywa się aptekarzowa, zerkając na rumianego Obtiosowa. — Mąż mój nie ma pomocników i ja mu zawsze pomagam. — Tak... Bardzo miła apteczka! Wiele tu tych różnych słojów! I pani nie boi się kręcić wśród trucizn? Brr! Aptekarzowa zawija pastylki i podaje je doktorowi. Obtiosow daje jej piętnaście kopiejek. Pół minuty przechodzi w milczeniu... Mężczyźni zamierzają ze sobą spojrzenia, robią krok ku drzwiom, potem znowu spoglądają na siebie. — Proszę za dziesięć kopiejek sody — mówi doktór. Aptekarzowa, poruszając się znowu leniwie i ospale, podnosi rękę do półki. — Czy tu nie ma w aptece czegoś takiego... — mruczy Obtiosow, ruszając palcami — czegoś takiego... wie pani... alegorycznego, jakiegoś płynu ożywczego... chociażby wody selcerskiej? Czy macie wodę selcerską? — Jest — odpowiada aptekarzowa. — Brawo! Pani jest nie kobietą, lecz nimfą! Niech nam pani spreparuje ze trzy butelki! Aptekarzowa prędko zawija sodę i znika w ciemnościach za drzwiami. — Specjał! — mówi doktór, przymrużając jedno oko. — Takiego ananasa i na wyspie Maderze nie znajdziesz. Co? Co pan myśli? Jednak... słychać chrapanie. To sam pan aptekarz raczy odpoczywać. Po chwili aptekarzowa wraca i stawia na ladzie pięć butelek. Dopiero co była w piwnicy i dlatego jest zarumieniona i trochę podniecona. — Tss — ciszej! — mówi Obtiosow, kiedy przy otwieraniu butelki spadł jej korkociąg. — Niech pani tak nie stuka, bo się mąż obudzi. — A jeśli się obudzi, to co? — Śpi tak słodko... śni mu się pani... Za zdrowie pani! — A przy tym — mówi doktór, któremu odbija się po wodzie selcerskiej — mężowie — to taka nudna rzecz, że dobrze by zrobili, gdyby ciągle spali. Ech, gdyby tak do tej wody trochę winka czerwonego! — Czego się panu jeszcze zechciało! — śmieje się aptekarzowa. — Cudownie by było! Szkoda, że w aptekach nie sprzedają spirytualiów! Zresztą... przecież musicie sprzedawać wino, jako lekarstwo. Czy macie vinum gallicum rubrum? — Mamy. — Doskonale! Niech go nam pani da! — Jaką ilość? — Quantum satis... Najpierw niech nam pani da do wody po uncji, a potem zobaczymy. Co Obtiosow? Z początku z wodą, a potem już per se... Doktór i Obtiosow siadają przy ladzie, zdejmują czapki i zaczynają pić czerwone wino. — A wino, trzeba wyznać, arcypaskudne. Vinum marnissimum! Zresztą, w obecności... e-e-e... wydaje się nektarem... Pani jest czarująca! Całuję w myśli rączki pani. — Dużo bym dał za to, by móc to zrobić nie tylko w myśli — mówi Obtiosow. — Słowo honoru! oddałbym życie! — Dajmy temu spokój... — mówi aptekarzowa, rumieniąc się i przybierając minę serio. — Jaka jednak z pani kokietka! — śmieje się cicho doktór, patrząc na nią spode łba, z szelmowskim wyrazem twarzy. — Oczęta wciąż strzelają! Pif! Paf! Winszuję: zwyciężyła pani! Jesteśmy pokonani! Aptekarzowa patrzy na ich rumiane twarze, słucha ich paplania i wkrótce sama się ożywia. Tak jej teraz wesoło! Rozmawia, śmieje się kokietuje i nawet po długich naleganiach wypija ze dwie uncje czerwonego wina. — Mogliby panowie oficerowie z obozu częściej przychodzić do miasta — mówi. — Tu tak strasznie nudno! Umieram po prostu... — Rozumie się — oburza się doktór. — Taki specjał... cud natury — i na pustkowiu. Jednak już nam czas. Bardzo nam było przyjemnie poznać panią... bardzo! Wiele jesteśmy winni? Aptekarzowa podnosi wzrok na sufit i długo porusza wargami. — Dwanaście rubli i czterdzieści osiem kopiejek — mówi. Obtiosow wyjmuje z kieszeni gruby pugilares, długo grzebie w paczce pieniędzy i płaci. — Mąż pani słodko śpi... ma sny... — mruczy, ściskając na pożegnanie rękę aptekarzowej. — Nie lubię słuchać głupstw... — Czyż to są głupstwa? Przeciwnie... to wcale nie głupstwa. Nawet Szekspir powiedział: „Szczęśliwy, kto w młodości był młody!” — Niech pan puści rękę! Nareszcie panowie po długich rozmowach całują rączkę aptekarzowej i z wahaniem, jakby zastanawiając się, czy czego nie zapomnieli, wychodzą z apteki. Ona zaś prędko biegnie do sypialni i siada przy tym samym oknie. Widzi, że doktór i porucznik, wyszedłszy z apteki, oddalają się powoli o jakie dwadzieścia kroków, potem zatrzymują się i zaczynają coś między sobą szeptać. O czym?... Serce jej bije, czuje pulsowanie krwi w skroniach — lecz sama nie wie dlaczego... Serce bije mocno, jak gdyby ci dwaj, szepcząc między sobą, rozstrzygali o jej losie. Po pięciu minutach doktór żegna się z Obtiosowem i idzie dalej, a Obtiosow wraca. Przechodzi, koło apteki raz, drugi... To zatrzymuje się u drzwi, to znowu idzie... Nareszcie daje się słyszeć lekki dzwonek. — Co? Kto tam? — słyszy nagle aptekarzowa głos męża. — Tam dzwonią, a ty nie słyszysz! — mówi surowo aptekarz. — Co za nieporządki! Wstaje, kładzie szlafrok i chwiejąc się w półśnie, kłapiąc pantoflami, idzie do apteki. — Czego... panu? — zapytuje Obtiosowa. — Proszę... proszę za piętnaście kopiejek miętowych pastylek... Sapiąc, ziewając, zasypiając na stojąco i uderzając kolanami o ladę, aptekarz lezie na półkę i bierze słoik... Po przejściu dwóch minut aptekarzowa widzi, jak Obtiosow wychodzi z apteki i zrobiwszy kilka kroków, rzuca na zakurzoną drogę pastylki miętowe. Spoza węgła idzie ku niemu doktór... Spotykają się i gestykulując rękami, znikają w porannej mgle. — Jaka jestem nieszczęśliwa! — mówi aptekarzowa, patrząc ze złością na męża, który się rozbiera, by się znowu położyć spać. — O jakam ja nieszczęśliwa! — powtarza, zalewając się nagle gorzkimi łzami — I nikt... nikt o tym nie wie... — Zapomniałem piętnaście kopiejek na ladzie — mruczy aptekarz, zakrywając się kołdrą. — Schowaj, proszę cię. — I zaraz zasypia. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Аптекарша (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *The Chemist's Wife (w języku angielskim) *Asszonyok (II.) (w języku węgierskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim